Cincuenta sombras de Kou
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: El cumpleaños de Serena se acerca y Seiya aun no sabe como la sorprenderá, hasta que descubre que su Bombón pertenece al porcentaje de chicas que han leido "Cincuenta sombras de Grey", lo que hace que al pelinegro se le ocurra una brillante idea...Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi;Cincuentas sombras de Grey es propiedad de E.L. James; contiene lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Tenía la cocina hecha un cochinero; el suelo sucio de harina, un poco de masa pegada a la pared, las chispas de chocolate esparcidas en la encimera… pero aquello valdría la pena, le daría gusto, como siempre lo había hecho desde que estaban juntos.

Vigorosamente, terminó de batir la mezcla y comenzó a colocar pequeñas rueditas de aquello sobre la charola previamente preparada. Esparció las chispas de chocolate y metió la charola en el horno, programando el cronometro que le indicaría cuando las galletas estuvieran listas.

Seiya se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y respiró aliviado. La cocina jamás había sido su fuerte, y era igual de torpe que su Bombón, pero gracias a aquella receta que amablemente Lita le había proporcionado, podría hacerle esas deliciosas galletitas que Serena le había pedido desde semanas atrás.

\- Bien, sé que a Bombón le encantarán – dijo satisfecho.

La idea original era que ambos cocinaran y pasaran un rato divertido, pero Serena se había hartado y lo había dejado solo mientras ella estaba haciendo quien sabe qué en la sala.

De repente, escuchó ruiditos que provenían de aquella estancia; suspiros y respiraciones entrecortadas que se dejaban oír hasta la cocina.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? – dijo el pelinegro - ¿Acaso se estará "divirtiendo" sin mí?

Curioso, Seiya salió de la cocina aún con el delantal puesto y observó hacia el sofá donde se encontraba su novia: solo se veían las largas piernas de la rubia, una sobre el respaldo y la otra flexionada, puesto que el mueble estaba de espadas a la puerta de la cocina.

El pelinegro se acercó lentamente, asomándose al sofá.

\- ¿Qué haces Bombón? – Seiya tenía las manos en jarras.

Al verlo, Serena abrió los ojos, incorporándose y llevándose el libro atrás de su espalda.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Bombón? – preguntó de nuevo, enarcando una ceja.

\- ¡Nada! – contestó sonriendo, tratando de enmascarar lo que ocultaba.

\- A ver, déjame ver, ¿qué lees?

\- No

\- ¡Que me dejes ver! – se inclinó sobre el sofá tratando de quitarle el libro a la rubia.

\- ¡Que no! – ella se llevó el libro al pecho, comenzando a patalear – Precioso, precioso - Serena comenzó a hablar como Gollum

\- Gollum Bombón, si no me dejas ver, el gran Seiya Kou te castigará ¡en el nombre de la Luna! – le dijo él, haciendo la pose de Sailor Moon.

\- ¡Oye Seiya esas son mis líneas! – replicó la rubia molesta mientras se hincaba en el sofá. Seiya aún continuaba con su pose heroica.

\- ¡Te lo advertí Gollum Bombón! Ahora atente a las consecuencias – la señaló con el dedo índice - ¡Cosquillas de estrella fugaz!

Seiya saltó sobre Serena, quien dando un gritito de nervios, soltó el libro, lanzándolo quien sabe dónde, mientras el pelinegro no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas, lo que provocó que ambos cayeran a la alfombra.

El pelinegro quedó sobre ella, quien al tratar de incorporarse, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al apreciar la belleza infantil que yacía debajo: la chica aún reía, divertida, sin importarle lo que su novio pudiera pensar, siempre mostrando su verdadera esencia, y eso era lo que él amaba. De pronto calló, al no escuchar la risa de Seiya.

Serena abrió los ojos para toparse con los hermosos zafiros que la miraban con profundo amor y la dulce sonrisa que él le brindaba; la rubia sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban, correspondiendo a aquella mirada.

\- Seiya – susurró

\- Bombón…

Lentamente, el muchacho se acercó a ella, mientras, Serena, cerrando los ojos, recibió el cálido beso de su novio.

Rompiendo el encanto, el teléfono celular de Serena comenzó a sonar.

\- ¡Arg! No contestes Bombón – aun la tenía atrapada.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, puede que sea mi mamá – la rubia intentaba zafarse.

\- Pero Bombón, te estoy castigando – Seiya hizo pucheros

\- El castigado vas a ser tu si no me dejas contestar – le espetó ella.

Compungido, Seiya soltó a la chica, quedándose sentado en la alfombra mientras ella se incorporaba y contestaba el celular.

\- ¿Si? Ah si… ajám… ok está bien, si, si ahorita voy para allá, ¿en casa de mi abuela? Ok le diré a Seiya, si, nos vemos ¡adiós!

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Mi mamá, dice que si me puedes llevar a casa de mi abuela. Ellos están ahí.

\- Okay… - Seiya soltó un suspiro – ven siéntate.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? ¡Debemos irnos ya! Tengo que estar ahí en media hora.

\- Sí, por eso, ven. Te llevaré en mi alfombra mágica.

\- Seiya es enserio – puso una ligera cara gruñona

\- Ash ya voy – el muchacho se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina – Deberías dejar de juntarte con Yaten.

Seiya regresó sin su delantal y con un bultito de galletas recién horneadas en una bolsita de conejos. Traía las llaves del carro en la mano.

\- Toma, aquí están tus galletas.

\- ¡Ah Seiya! – el gesto de Serena cambió al percibir el aroma - ¡Gracias! – contestó entusiasmada mientras cogía la bolsita y se ponía en puntitas para alcanzar la mejilla de su novio.

\- De nada Bomboncito – respondió él feliz - ¡Vámonos!

Apagaron las luces y salieron de la casa, dejando olvidado el libro que Serena estaba leyendo.

* * *

Hi!

Que tal Bombones! Ahora si les traigo un fic en forma jaja xD

No soy muy buena escribiendo comedia, pero debo decir que para escribir este fic me he inspirado del fic Yaten y el chicle, de mi amiga Rosalie Rowen, el cual se los recomiendo muchisimo! Carcajadas garantizadas! :D y espero que muy pronto Rosalie nos deleite con más capitulos de tan maravilloso fic n.n

Bueno espero que el primer capitulo de este fic locochon les haya gustado, los invito a leer mis otros fics (en su mayoria SerenaxSeiya) y no se olviden de pasar por mi página en Facebook y darle like! Me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou.

Nos leemos el próximo miercoles, que serán los dias en los que actualizaré! Besos estelares! :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Serena y sus amigas se encontraban en el café Crown platicando. Era su lugar favorito y su punto de reunión de costumbre; era como su cuartel general donde planeaban sus próximas salidas y eventos.

\- Serena, ¿ya tienes pensado que vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños? – preguntó Rei

\- Nou… pero creo que podríamos ir al boliche a celebrar – dijo alegremente la rubia.

\- ¡Esa idea me gusta! – exclamó Mina – aunque también podríamos hacer una fiesta y…

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – exclamó la chica de odangos saltando de la mesa. Todas la veían sorprendidas – no quiero que Seiya vuelva a salir del pastel. Esa vez, ¡mi papá por poco se infarta!

\- Pero Serena – dijo Lita tratando de relajarla – Seiya siempre te ha dado muy bonitos obsequios y siempre se ha caracterizado por sorprenderte.

\- Ya lo sé, y de sus regalos no me quejo, me quejo de sus sorpresas

\- Nunca olvidaré la vez del pastel – evocó Mina divertida – cuando salió con esa tanga roja… ¿Qué iban a hacer pillines?

\- No sé en qué estaba pensando. Ustedes le avisaron que la fiesta sería en mi casa, era lógico que mis papás estarían ahí – recordó apenada.

\- ¿Y qué crees que planee ahora? – preguntó Amy, tomando de su bebida.

\- No lo sé, pero me da miedo – dijo compungida la rubia.

\- Vamos Serena, no puede ser tan malo – Rei le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda - ¿el año pasado fue que se vistió de botarga y te correteó por la ciudad?

\- No, eso fue hace 4 años…

\- Pero tienes que admitir que lo de la botarga estuvo genial – dijo la pelinegra riendo

\- ¡Cállate Rei! Pensé que era un psicópata hasta que se quitó el disfraz y vi que era él.

\- ¿Y lo del pastel entonces cuando fue? – preguntó Amy

\- Fue hace 3... – se encogió de hombros avergonzada

\- ¿Entonces qué te dio el año pasado? – preguntó Lita

\- ¡Los espectaculares que mandó a poner deseándole feliz cumple a Serena! – dijo Mina dando saltitos en su asiento.

\- Lo de los espectaculares fue un bonito gesto – dijo Lita sonriente

\- Si, excepto porque puso la foto donde tenía la boca llena de chocolate.

\- ¡Toda la ciudad se enteró que no sabes comer Serena! – Rei estalló en carcajadas.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada matadora.

\- Los espectaculares fueron el año ante pasado – respondió Amy, tratando de recordar la sorpresa que el pelinegro le había dado a su amiga.

\- El año pasado fue que se vistió de charro y me llevó serenata – dijo Serena – y fue que salió la vecina a echarle una cubetada de agua para que se callara.

\- ¡Ay, ese Seiya! – dijo la pelinegra – debes reconocer que siempre ha hecho todo con la mejor de sus intenciones y que se ha gastado una fortuna en ello.

\- Lo sé… es muy lindo y agradezco sus detalles, pero a veces se pasa – dijo estrujando su cara.

\- Bueno ya, dejemos de pensar en eso – dijo la castaña – anímate Serena, esperemos que este año no salga con alguna extravagancia.

\- Sí, eso espero – respondió la chica, mientras tomaba su bebida.

 _50 sombras_

En el departamento de los Kou, un chico pelinegro canturreaba alegremente mientras, ataviado con un mandil y paliacate en la cabeza, hacía sus quehaceres domésticos.

\- ¡Big big booty what you got a big booty uh! ¡Big big booty what you got a big booty uh! – Seiya meneaba la cadera al ritmo de la canción mientras barría.

\- ¡Oye tú Seiyacienta! – le gritó su platinado hermano – no has lavado los trastes.

\- ¡Yo no soy tu chacha para andar limpiando tus desmanes! – le contestó molesto – deberías de hacerlo tú que acabas de poner platos sucios en el fregadero.

\- Da la casualidad, Seiya Minaj, que hoy te toca a ti limpiar toda la casa. Cuando me toque a MÍ, entonces lo haré – le contestó el platinado, recargado en la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¿Y por qué Minaj? – preguntó curioso Seiya.

\- Pues por la canción… - Yaten rodó los ojos.

Taiki se encontraba sentado en el comedor, leyendo el periódico cuando escuchó la discusión de sus hermanos. Alzó la mirada por encima de sus lentes para corregir al platinado.

\- Yaten, Nicki Minaj no canta esa canción, es Iggy Azalea con Jennifer López…

\- ¡Da igual quien la cante! Para el caso es lo mismo – dijo el chico molesto, dirigiéndose a la sala y aventándose al sofá.

Seiya soltó un suspiro, armándose de paciencia y siguió barriendo hasta que se topó con algo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo curioso mientras sacaba un libro debajo del sofá. Yaten se asomó a ver qué era lo que su hermano recogía – 50 sombras de Grey, E.L. James… - dijo el pelinegro.

\- Ay hermanito, no sabía tus "gustos" literarios – dijo sarcástico el platinado mientras se volvía a acomodar en el mueble y se llevaba las manos atrás de la nuca.

\- ¡Cállate! Yo ni siquiera sé que es esto – el pelinegro le dio vueltas al libro - ¡Ajá! Esto era lo que Bombón estaba leyendo el otro día.

\- ¿Tú Bombón leyendo eso? Uy, pues no es tan inocente como creí – dijo el platinado desde el sofá.

\- ¡Con Bombón no te metas! Ella es muy inocente, además, ni siquiera sé que es esto.

\- Así que 50 sombras de Grey eh… - Taiki se acercó a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial esto? – preguntó Seiya, zarandeando el libro.

\- Pues es un libro donde un vato se tira a una vieja duro contra el muro y la azota con todo lo que encuentra en frente…

\- Yaten… - el castaño intentaba llamarle la atención, pero el platinado hizo caso omiso.

\- …Entonces la vieja termina enamorándose del vato que la golpea.

\- ¿¡Y esto estaba leyendo mi Bombón?! – Seiya tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo.

\- Si, tu Bombón es una pervertida de lo peor – le dijo maliciosamente Yaten.

\- Pues creo que tu noviecita no se queda atrás hermanito, porque aquí dice "Propiedad de Mina Aino" – dijo el pelinegro, señalando el nombre de la chica en la primera hoja del libro, mientras el platinado se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento.

\- ¡Basta los dos! – bufó Taiki – Ese libro habla sobre la relación de un hombre rico y una jovencita a la cual induce al mundo del bondage y el sadomasoquismo, y terminan enamorándose. Es un libro muy de moda en estos días.

\- Si ya me di cuenta… - dijo Seiya – y por cierto, ustedes dos están muy bien enterados, ¡par de picarones!

Taiki y Yaten sintieron como el color subía a sus mejillas.

\- ¡Díganme! ¿Ya lo leyeron, verdad? – les interrogó el pelinegro.

\- No precisamente… - contestó Yaten, rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó curioso Seiya.

\- Es que…- el platinado chocaba sus dedos índices – ya viví mis _50 sombras_ con Mina…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron asombrados sus hermanos

\- ¡Diablos! Cómo lo oyeron, ¿qué no se lavan bien las orejas? – dijo ceñudo y sonrojado Yaten.

\- ¿No me digas que tú también con Amy? – preguntó anonadado Seiya.

\- Pues… - el castaño desvió la mirada, sintiéndose abochornado.

\- ¿¡Y por qué yo todavía no?! – gritó desesperado Seiya, jalándose el cabello.

\- Por tarado – le respondió Yaten, quien tenía recargado el rostro en la mano.

\- ¡Un momento! – dijo el pelinegro, con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron sus hermanos.

\- Al gran Seiya Kou se le está ocurriendo una idea muy genial.

\- Ay no… - dijo Yaten

\- Ahí vamos de nuevo – completó Taiki.

* * *

Que tal Bombones!

Bueno pues aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, la cual espero sea de su agrado.

Muchas garcias a quienes me han leído, gracias a Andreita Kou, Milagros Montero, Serenity Rose Kou (si si, la escritora de Sr. y Sra. Kou *-* que emoción!) y a Bombón Kou, y en facebook a Majho Durán, Mirel GutArch, Lizbeth Vara, Patricia Astudillo y Rosalie Rowen!

No se olviden de pasar por mis otros fics y por mi página en Facebook, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou!

Nos leemos el próximo miércoles! Besos estelares y viva México :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Serena corrió tan rápido como pudo, pues ya se le hacía tarde para su cita con las chicas.

Como si fuera una maratonista que apenas llegaba a la línea de meta, la rubia llegó a casa de Mina sintiéndose desfallecer; logró tocar el timbre para luego caer y recoger piernas y brazos en un rictus de cansancio.

\- ¡Serena al fin...! Llegaste…- la miró sorprendida la anfitriona, pues la rubia seguía en el suelo.

\- Si… llegué

\- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué te decimos que hagas ejercicio? No tienes condición física – dijo Mina, mientras arrastraba a Serena al interior de la casa – además pesas.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo gorda? – la rubia se incorporó rápidamente, mirando ceñuda a la anfitriona.

\- A veces no sé si estoy hablando contigo o con mi Yaten – Mina ladeó la cabeza – mejor subamos, las chicas nos esperan.

 _50 sombras_

\- ¡Vaya Serena! Hasta que llegas – dijo Rei, quien se encontraba sentada en el piso mientras Lita le pintaba las uñas de los pies.

\- Discúlpenme chicas, se me hizo un poco tarde.

\- ¡A ti siempre se te hace tarde!

\- Bueno lo importante es que ya está aquí – agregó Amy desde la computadora – ahora si podremos iniciar con nuestra sesión de spa.

Cada sábado, las chicas se reunían en una casa para hacerse una sesión de spa, por lo que ese día, la sesión tocaba en la casa de Mina.

\- Oye Serena, ¿ya terminaste de leer mi libro? – preguntó Mina, quien estaba preparando las mascarillas de frutas para las chicas.

\- No, aún no, pero debo decirte que me está encantando. Ese Grey es muy atractivo _"que no me lo pida por favor que no lo encuentro T-T "_ – contestó la rubia mientras masajeaba la espalda de Amy.

\- ¿Qué puede tener de atractivo un hombre golpeador? – preguntó la pelinegra

\- Ay Rei no me vas a decir que no suena atractivo "hacerlo" de esas formas tan eróticas – contestó la castaña.

\- Lo que pasa es que seguramente Rei no las ha vivido con Nicholas, ¿verdad? – dijo pícaramente Mina.

\- ¡Claro que ya las viví! – dijo Rei exasperada – pero no me pareció atractivo.

\- ¿Nicholas te pegó muy fuerte o algo? – preguntó Amy.

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro de resignación – Lo que pasa es que Nicholas nunca me pegó.

\- ¡¿Entonces?! – preguntaron todas sorprendidas.

\- Pues…

 _Rei acababa de cerrar el templo y ordenar todo. Había sido un día agotador, pues su abuelito estaba de viaje y Nicholas no se había aparecido por ningún lado._

 _\- Ese miserable me las pagará por dejarme todo el día sola – refunfuñó Rei, dirigiéndose a su cuarto – cree que porque somos novios ya puede ausentarse del trabajo._

 _Cuando llegó a su habitación, se sorprendió ver una tenue luz rojiza en su interior. Poco a poco, la pelinegra abrió la puerta, descubriendo con gran asombro a Nicholas, semidesnudo, hincado en medio del cuarto con una fusta en la mano. Observó sobre la cama una corbata y unas esposas._

 _\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó atónita._

 _\- Esta noche seré tu sumiso – respondió el castaño, ofreciéndole la fusta y haciéndole una reverencia._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Leí 50 sombras de Grey y sé que tú también lo hiciste… esta noche quiero que seas mi Christian Grey y yo seré tu Anastasio Steel._

 _\- ¿Te volviste loco Nicholas? ¡Agarra tus cachivaches y sal de aquí!_

 _\- Reicita por favor – el muchacho se incorporó, acercándose a ella – cúmpleme mi fantasía, ¡pégame pero no me dejes!_

 _La pelinegra rodo los ojos._

 _\- Por favor…_

 _\- Está bien – Rei tomó la fusta. Nicholas, contento, se colocó de espaldas a ella, ofreciéndole el trasero._

 _\- Soy tu sumiso, ama Rei._

 _La chica golpeó el trasero del castaño con la fusta, lo que provocó un quejido de dolor que se convirtió en gemido, provocando que el lívido de la sacerdotisa despertara. "Esto no está tan mal después de todo" pensó Rei con malicia._

\- Entonces tu… – las chicas estaban sorprendidas.

\- ¡Si si! Yo fui Christian Grey.

\- Ay entonces no digas que no te gustó si bien que sentiste rico pegarle a Nicholas – le dijo Mina acusándola con el dedo – Igual a mi Yatencito le gustó que le pegara.

\- Pues Andrew conmigo fue muy lindo – dijo Lita – aunque ahí el sí tomó el rol de Grey, nunca se propasó.

\- Taiki igual – dijo con cierto rubor Amy – de hecho no quería pero le insistí.

\- ¡Amy! – exclamaron todas

\- Bueno chicas, una tiene sus necesidades – se encogió de hombros la peliazul.

\- ¡Ay chicas! ¡Qué envidia les tengo! – dijo Serena compungida – Seiya y yo no hemos vivido nuestras 50 sombras.

\- ¿Y por qué no le dices? – preguntó Lita

\- ¡Ay no! Qué pena – contestó la rubia riendo y agitando las coletas – además, mi dulce Seiya sería incapaz de pegarme, aunque sea jueguito.

 _50 sombras_

\- ¡Chicos! – exclamó Seiya a sus hermanos – los he reunido hoy aquí porque ya tengo la sorpresa de este año para mi Bombón – el pelinegro subió una pierna a la mesa y señaló triunfante al horizonte.

Estaban reunidos en el comedor; Taiki estaba sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados, viendo seriamente a su hermano mientras Yaten tenía recargado el brazo y la cabeza en la mesa, aburrido de las tonterías de Seiya.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa? – preguntó Taiki

\- Le voy a dar a mi Bombón sus ¡50 sombras de Kou! – respondió Seiya, mientras le brillaban los ojos.

\- Eso sí suena interesante – agregó Yaten, levantándose en automático.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Taiki

\- Pues darle sus 50 sombras – el pelinegro chocó sus dedos índices.

\- Sí, ¿cómo? – preguntó ahora el platinado, cruzado de brazos y ceñudo.

\- Bueno pues – el pelinegro sacó de la bolsa del pantalón su celular y, a modo de micrófono, lo acercó a sus hermanos – necesito que me platiquen su experiencia.

\- ¿Qué? – los chicos respingaron

\- ¡Ay ándenle! Para que me den ideas.

\- Pues, bueno en mi caso… - Taiki comenzó a relatar.

 _Amy lo había invitado a su departamento, cosa que le extrañó porque era a una hora inapropiada._

 _De cualquier forma, asistió. Antes de llegar, le compró un bonito ramo de rosas blancas, pues pensaba que tal vez tendrían una cena romántica._

 _El castaño llegó al departamento y tocó el timbre. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se quedó de a una pieza con lo que vio: Amy llevaba un hermoso babydoll de encaje negro que traslucía una diminuta tanga a juego; estaba un poco sonrojada por su propia pinta._

 _\- ¿Amy? – dijo con dificultad Taiki, pues sentía que le faltaba el aire al ver así a su novia._

 _\- Hola Taiki pasa – dijo la peliazul un poco apenada, cerrando la puerta._

 _\- ¡Mira! Te traje flores – el castaño le extendió rápidamente el ramo, tratando de aliviar la tensión._

 _\- Gracias, son muy bonitas – Amy las tomó y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cocina para ponerlas en agua._

 _Taiki sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo y concentrarse en cierta parte de su anatomía, pues cuando la chica se dio la vuelta, pudo ver expuestos los pequeños y lindos glúteos bien formados de su novia._

 _Todavía no se explicaba por qué Amy estaba vestida de esa manera, pero se veía tremendamente sexy. No sabía si podría mantenerse bajo control por mucho tiempo._

 _Cuando la peliazul regresó, traía un paño en la mano._

 _\- Taiki – dijo con voz ensoñadora, casi como un gemido_

 _\- Dime – le contestó éste de la misma manera._

 _\- Esta noche quiero tener mis 50 sombras – le dijo ella mordiéndose un labio._

 _\- ¿Estás segura? – Taiki tragó saliva con dificultad – yo estoy en contra del maltrato hacia las mujeres._

 _\- Por favor Tai… - la peliazul lo miró suplicante_

 _\- Pero Amy…- el castaño tenía los ojos muy abiertos_

 _\- Taiki – gimió ella, provocando en el chico un aumento de temperatura._

 _\- Este sí, lo que tú digas – contestó solícito mientras le vendaba los ojos a la chica - Ésta noche serás mi sumisa – susurró seductoramente al oído de la chica, mientras le daba una nalgada._

 _\- Si Señor Kou, lo que usted diga – gimió Amy, estremeciéndose de placer._

Taiki terminó de relatar su experiencia.

\- Wow – exclamó Seiya – y tú, Yaten Kou, ¿cómo fueron tus 50 sombras? – el pelinegro continuo con su entrevista.

\- Pues yo…

 _Sus hermanos andaban de viaje y el departamento lo tenía para él solo. Regresaba del cine, pues ese día era "el día de solteros" que él y Mina tenían estipulado una vez a la semana._

 _Había ido a ver Dragon Ball el regreso de Freezer, y como sabía que a Mina no le gustaba, había estado esperando con ansias el "día de solteros" para correr al cine._

 _Llegó al departamento y se dio cuenta que la puerta no tenía seguro._

 _\- ¡Ah chingao! estoy seguro que cerré bien – se dijo, mientras abría - ¿habrán regresado ya mis hermanos?_

 _Yaten entró y prendió las luces tenues. Se quedó atónito al encontrar a Mina enfundada en un corsette de cuero negro y botas largas (¿dónde había visto antes esas botas?) y con una fusta, golpeaba levemente su mano._

 _\- ¡¿Mina?! – las palomitas se le cayeron al platinado; tenía los ojos muy abiertos_

 _\- ¡Cállate y cierra esa puerta!_

 _El chico obedeció, no sabía por qué pero lo hizo._

 _\- ¿Dónde estabas, Yatencito? – dijo ella, mientras caminaba hacia él._

 _\- Pues hoy es nuestro día de solteros. ¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- Sucede que soy tu ama – respondió la rubia, tomándolo de la quijada y jalándolo hacia ella – y me vas a obedecer en todo._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- ¡No te he dado permiso de que hables! – le pegó con la fusta en la pierna_

 _\- ¡Mina! ¡Cálmate! ¿Estás loca o qué? – gritó el platinado enojado mientras se sobaba la pierna._

 _\- ¡Lo siento Yaten! – la rubia salió de su papel – pero es que tengo muchas ganas de que tengamos nuestras 50 sombras._

 _\- ¿Por eso te vestiste así? ¿Y cómo entraste?_

 _\- Tontuelo, con la llave que guardan en el macetero – ella le guiñó el ojo_

 _\- Ay Mina – el platinado rodó los ojos._

 _\- ¡Por favor Yaten por favor! La pasaremos bien. Además, tengo muchas ganas._

 _El chico la miró de pies a cabeza y admitió que se veía bastante tentadora en aquel traje._

 _\- Está bien Mina, pero yo seré…_

 _\- ¡El sumiso!_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!_

 _\- Si, quiero pegarte – lo miró de forma muy provocativa, y Yaten sintió que se le doblaban las piernas._

 _\- Está bien… pero no lo hagas muy duro._

 _\- ¡No no! Te lo prometo – la rubia dio brinquitos de felicidad – además, te voy a amarrar a tu cama._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- ¡Lo que oíste! – le dio una nalgada – y no te dirijas a mí a menos que te dé permiso, ¿entendido?_

 _\- Si señora ama mía – el platinado rodó los ojos mientras una entusiasta Mina llevaba a su sumiso a su propio cuarto rojo del dolor._

Seiya y Taiki lo miraban sorprendidos; no podían creer que el inflexible y malgeniudo Yaten Kou hubiera sido sometido hasta gemir de placer por su atolondrada novia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? – preguntó el chico, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Con razón no fuiste con nosotros a ver a nuestros padres! – lo reprendió Taiki

\- ¡Oye! Fue algo que no estaba planeado – se defendió el platinado.

\- ¿Te gustó verdad picarón? – Seiya movió rápido su dedo índice.

\- Pues sí y qué – Yaten giró el rostro indignado.

\- Bien esa información me ha sido útil pero creo que sus 50 sombras fueron muy mediocres.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron sorprendidos ambos hermanos.

\- Lo que oyeron. Mi Bombón se merece algo mucho mejor, bien montado, con un verdadero Christian Grey.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo vas a conseguir TODOS los lujos y demás cosas, Christian Grey en bancarrota? – preguntó sarcástico Yaten.

\- Se les olvida hermanitos que somos millonarios.

\- No, nosotros no somos – lo corrigió Taiki.

\- Pero sé de alguien que sí

Seiya se frotó las manos y con mirada malévola, se dirigió al teléfono para marcar un número.

* * *

Hola Bombones!

¿A quién creen que le llame Seiya para que le financie su "sorpresa de cumpleaños"? :3

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado! Muchas gracias a Lizbeth Vara, Serenity Rouse Kou, Bombón Kou, Corazón de Diamante, Kamisumi Shirohoshi y Briita Kou por dejarme sus reviews y en fb a Abby Valero, Anna Alvarez, Majho Durán, Kary Martínez y a Ponce Yesi (se que me pediste capis más largos, pero es que si no, no se quedaría interesante xD) por sus comentarios!

Les aviso que estamos a dos capitulos de que este fic termine!

Nos leemos el prox miércoles y no olviden pasar por mi página en FB! Besos estelares! :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _\- Mugen company, habla Kaolinet Murakami_ – escuchó la voz fresca y en tono profesional de la recepcionista que le había contestado.

\- ¡Hola Kaolinet! ¿Cómo estás? Habla Seiya Kou – dijo alegremente y con confianza el pelinegro, mientras sus hermanos lo miraban atónitos.

\- Es un confianzudo – replicó Yaten

\- Lo sé – dijo Taiki

 _\- ¡Joven Seiya! –_ la voz de la recepcionista se escuchaba nerviosa, pues los hijos de su jefe eran muy apuestos y a todas en la empresa les gustaban - _¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?_

\- Oye ¿podrías comunicarme con mi papá?

 _\- Si joven, un momento._

La música de espera sonó mientras Seiya volteaba a ver a sus hermanos guiñándoles un ojo y levantando su pulgar.

Sabía que su padre, el "Faraón 90" de los negocios le daría el dinero suficiente para cumplir su capricho.

 _\- Diga_

\- ¡Faraón! – gritó Seiya alegremente

 _\- ¡Hola muchacho! ¡Qué milagro que me hablas! ¿Cómo están tus hermanos y tú?_

\- Estos inútiles están bien

\- ¡Oye! – sus hermanos protestaron al oír aquello

\- Ya sabes, el pobre Seiya debe de cuidar que Tai y Yaten no se metan en problemas y hagan bien las cosas.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto papá! – gritó el castaño

\- ¡Seiya es un mentiroso! – lo apoyó el platinado

Faraón soltó una sonora carcajada - _¡Me da gusto saber que se siguen llevando tan bien! Dime hijo, ¿qué se te ofrece? Porque sé perfectamente que quieres algo._

\- ¡Ay papá cómo crees! – el pelinegro movió la mano como si su padre lo pudiera ver – bueno en realidad si se me ofrece algo. Se acerca el cumpleaños de mi novia.

 _\- ¿Sigues con la niña rubia de odangos, la del corazón puro?_

\- ¿La del corazón puro? ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó el pelinegro algo perplejo

\- _¡De nada, de nada muchacho! Dime, ¿sigues con ella o ya cambiaste de modelito?_

\- Serena es el amor de mi vida y no pienso cambiarla papá – sonrió el chico.

 _\- Me da gusto oírte hablar así, muchacho –_ el Faraón sonrió – _y supongo que como cada año yo tengo que patrocinar la sorpresa, ¿no?_

\- ¡Haz dado en el clavo! – sonrió Seiya

\- Descarado – espetaron sus hermanos.

 _\- Bien, ¿éste año que va a ser? ¿Una casa voladora como la película de Up? ¿Acostarse en una tabla en el mar como Jack y Rose en Titanic? ¿Algo al más puro estilo Rápido y Furioso y después bailarán kuduramente* en la calle?_

\- ¡No papá! Quiero darle a mi Bombón sus 50 sombras de Kou

 _\- ¡Pero qué pícaro salió mi muchacho! ¡Ese es mi hijo! –_ celebró el Señor Kou - _¿piensas darle duro contra el muro y hacerla gritar de placer?_

\- Papá… - Seiya se puso rojo ante aquellos comentarios y sus hermanos pusieron más atención a la plática.

 _\- Tu madre gritaba y se estremecía cada que le daba una nalgada…_

\- ¡Papá! ¡No quiero enterarme de sus cosas! – protestó Seiya poniendo una cara de desagrado mientras sus hermanos se reían de él.

 _\- Bueno, bueno, está bien. Entonces, ¿qué necesitas?_

\- Pues me pregunto si me puedes prestar el penthouse de la Starlight Tower y depositarme el dinero suficiente como para alquilar una limusina, vestirme como Christian Grey y equipar un cuarto con los artilugios necesarios para el "regalito"

 _\- ¡Por supuesto muchacho! Cuenta con ello, solo que por favor te pones tu globito porque aún soy muy joven para ser abuelo –_ rió el Faraón.

\- ¡Por supuesto papá! ¡Muchas gracias!

 _\- Mañana a primera hora tendrás el depósito. Ahora pásame a tus hermanos, quiero saludar a mi genieciello y a mi pequeño zoquete_.

\- ¡Geniecillo! ¡Zoquete! Les habla el Faraón – les dijo Seiya a sus hermanos, pasándoles el auricular.

 _50 sombras_

El día del cumpleaños de Serena había llegado y ésta se encontraba nerviosa; Seiya le había pedido que se arreglara, pues le tenía una gran sorpresa, y obviamente, ella sufría por las sorpresas de su entusiasta novio.

Se puso un vestido rosa con un poco de vuelo, unos stilettos a juego y se cambió el peinado, llevando el largo cabello suelto. Su maquillaje era discreto.

Resignada, se sentó en el sofá de la sala a esperar a que Seiya pasara por ella.

\- ¿A dónde te llevará Seiya? – le preguntó la señora Ikuko

\- No lo sé mamá pero tengo miedo – le hizo pucheros

\- Ay pues no vayas hija

\- ¡No cómo crees! No puedo hacerle eso a Seiya. Él siempre hace su mejor esfuerzo aunque sus sorpresas no salgan tan bien como esperaba.

\- Ese muchacho me cae bien. Medio atolondrado y todo pero es buena persona, además – la señora rió – nunca olvidaré ese día en el que salió del pastel.

\- ¿Tu también lo recuerdas mamá? – Hizo cara de vergüenza

\- ¡Cómo no lo voy a recordar! Tu padre casi muere – rió Ikuko – además de que pude apreciar su hermoso cuerpo.

\- ¡Mamá! – Serena estaba escandalizada

\- ¡Qué! Yo también tengo derecho a ver el menú – le guiñó un ojo – y espero no regresen muy tarde para que vengas a partir tu pastel con nosotros. Te prometo que nadie saldrá de él.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre.

\- Creo que ya llegó – dijo con un tic nervioso la rubia

\- Asi es. Que se diviertan y que la fuerza te acompañe – le hizo el saludo de la Guerra de las Galaxias, del cual Ikuko era fan.

\- Gracias Ikuko Skywalker – respondió Serena, y resignada, se dirigió a la puerta.

 _50 sombras_

\- Sei… Seiya – dijo sorprendida la chica al ver a su novio enfundado en un elegante traje gris.

\- Señorita, buenas tardes – le dijo él galantemente – hoy se ve más hermosa que nunca.

\- Gracias – respondió ella, tragando saliva con dificultad. Volteó a un lado y se percató de la deslumbrante limusina que los esperaba.

\- ¡¿Rentaste… rentaste una limusina?!

\- Sí así es. Eso es solo una nimiedad para alguien como yo – dijo con arrogancia el pelinegro, quien ya estaba en su papel de Christian Grey – por favor.

Seiya le cedió el paso y galantemente le abrió la puerta del carro para que ella entrara. Acto seguido, entró él y el vehículo comenzó a andar.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó ella curiosa

\- Ya lo verás – le respondió él normal, mirando al frente - ¿quieres algo de beber?

\- Si, por favor. Una soda de toronja estaría bien.

\- ¡Por favor mi amor! ¡Champagne es lo que una reina como tu debe tomar! – dijo el chico mientras le servía una copa.

\- Seiya, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Mejor que nunca, Bombón.

 _50 sombras._

Serena iba pegada a la ventanilla, observando el panorama, intentando descifrar cuál era su destino, hasta que apareció ante sus ojos la Starlight Tower, el edificio más lujoso y emblemático de Japón. La rubia abrió mucho los ojos al comprobar que se dirigían hasta ahí.

\- ¡¿Vamos a la torre Starlight?! – preguntó sorprendida " _que no se le ocurra saltar desde lo más alto por favor -.-"pensó_.

\- Si así es – le contestó con indiferencia el pelinegro mientras bebía de su copa.

\- Pero ¿por qué? – la chica no salía de su asombro.

\- Porque ahí está tu sorpresa. ¿No te he dicho que mi papá es el dueño de un lujoso penthouse ahí?

 _50 sombras_

La limusina entró al estacionamiento subterráneo del lujoso edificio, y cuando aparcó, el chofer descendió para abrir la puertezuela del vehículo para que Serena y Seiya salieran.

Un hombre de piel obscura enfundado en un traje negro y gafas de sol se acercó a ellos, saludando al pelinegro.

\- Señor Kou, bienvenido.

\- Gracias Taylor – contestó Seiya, mientras tomaba de la cintura a su novia y se dirigían al ascensor.

\- ¿Taylor? – preguntó sorprendida – " _¿Dónde he oído eso antes?"_ pensó

Una vez en el ascensor, Serena lo encaró.

\- Bien Kou, ¿qué te traes? – la rubia se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja, mirándolo inquisidoramente.

\- ¡Calma Bombón! – dijo él, agitando las manos; volvía a ser Seiya – Todo es parte de tu sorpresa de cumpleaños. ¿Qué acaso no te gustan mis sorpresas? – el muchacho le hizo pucheros

\- Bueno…- Serena se rascó la cabeza, apenada.

\- ¿No te gustan? – Seiya se estaba compungiendo

\- Por supuesto que si amor – dijo ella, tratando de sonar convincente – solo que a veces pues… son muy "sorprendentes" -.-

\- Bomboncito, ¿confías en mi? – le preguntó seductoramente, rodeándole la cintura y depositándole un beso en el cuello que la hizo estremecer.

\- Si Seiya, confió en ti – le respondió. Una placentera sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Bien – dijo el pelinegro sonriente, para volver a tomar su papel arrogante de Christian Grey.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la rubia quedó maravillada con el lujoso penthouse cosmopolita: decorado con un estilo minimalista, se veía completamente hermoso. Su amplia ventana permitía ver una panorámica maravillosa de la ciudad, y más allá, un hermoso piano hacía juego con la decoración.

\- ¡Dios mio Seiya! ¡Esto es hermoso!

\- ¿Te gusta? – el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia la ventana del hall.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – le contestó, mientras ponía las manos sobre el cristal de la ventana.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, dulce Bombón – el chico la rodeó de la cintura y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que un cosquilleo se apoderara de ella.

\- Seiya – gimió – mi mamá me dijo que regresara a tiempo para cortar el pastel – le dijo con dificultad.

\- En ese caso – la volteó para que quedara frente a él – es mejor que te dé tu regalo de una vez.

El pelinegro la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia una de las amplias habitaciones, la cual estaba cerrada bajo llave.

Al abrir la puerta, dejó el paso franco para que Serena pasara y prendió la luz.

La rubia se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta, observando aquél cuarto de paredes rojas, en el cual en medio había una amplia cama con dosel y sábanas de seda. En una de las paredes había un estante con fustas, una pequeña cajonera y del techo pendía un aro del cual estaba amarrado un cordel con esposas. Junto a la cama, había un bol lleno de fresas y un cuenco más pequeño con crema batida.

Serena estaba atónita; no sabía que decir.

\- Sei… Seiya… - dijo perpleja - ¿qué es esto?

\- Feliz cumpleaños Señorita Tsukino – y acercándose a su oído, con voz ronca, le susurró – bienvenida a sus Cincuenta sombras de Kou.

* * *

*Kuduramente: hace alusión a bailar Danza Kuduro de Don Omar ft Lucenzo

Hola Bombones!

Pues la persona que financía todas y cada una de las sorprsas de Seiya para Serena es nada más y nada menos que Faraón 90, su papá! (recuerden que es un universo paralelo :p) y ahora si ya Serena va a vivir sus propias 50 sombras. ¿Les gustaría una sorpresa así oara regalo de cumpleaños? jeje 3:)

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias a Milagros Montero, Briita Kou, Serenity Rose Kou, Corazón de Diamante, Bombón Kou, Kamisumi y a Marie Kim Winchester Kou por sus reviews y a Majho Durán, Anna Álvarez, Lizbeth Vara y Kary Martínez por sus comentarios vía facebook.

No se pierdan el próximo miercoles el final de éste fic y no olviden pasarse por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou.

Besos estelares! :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Advertencia: contiene lemon**

\- ¿Cincuenta sombras? – preguntó ella sorprendida - ¿cómo sabes que…?

\- Dejaste el libro en mi casa – la interrumpió.

Seiya giró a Serena para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente mientras con el pie empujaba la puerta para cerrarla. A medida que se besaban, se despojaban de sus ropas.

El hecho de que su novio le dijera que iban a vivir sus _50 sombras_ la excitaba sobremanera, sin embargo, conociendo las excentricidades de Seiya, tenía un ligero temor a lo desconocido.

El pelinegro la condujo a la orilla de la cama, y poniéndola de espaldas hacia él, comenzó a deshacerse del estorboso brassiere, acariciando los blancos senos mientras le daba besos húmedos en el cuello y nuca.

\- Seiya – gimió ella, acomodando la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho

\- Yo no te he dado permiso de que hables, Bomboncito – le ronroneó al oído mientras sus manos viajaban por los glúteos, internándose a su zona íntima – parece que alguien se está humedeciendo…

La rubia soltó otro gemido mientras el muchacho le bajaba las bragas y exploraba su tibio sexo.

\- Eres tan hermosa Serena – le decía, mientras que con la mano que le quedaba libre, subía sus brazos hacia las esposas.

Serena abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que había caído en el juego de Seiya, y ahora, se encontraba esposada y desnuda en la orilla de la cama.

\- Seiya – lo miró con ojos interrogantes, mientras agitaba los brazos. Si bien todo aquello era excitante, también era amenazador.

El pelinegro se subió a la cama, recostándose y contemplando la perfecta panorámica que tenía en frente.

\- Te ves tan preciosa así – se mordió un labio

\- Seiya yo…

\- ¡Hey! – se hincó y se acercó a ella – yo no te he dado permiso de que hables. Eres mi sumisa Bombón – el chico recorrió los labios con su dedo para después introducírselo en la boca, cosa que a ella le gustó.

La rubia succionó fuertemente el dedo mientras él se mordía los labios, dejándose embargar por la placentera sensación.

Seiya sacó su dedo y le dio un apasionado beso, para después terminar de desnudarse, quedándose solo en bóxer, y comenzó a besar el cuerpo de la chica, mientras ésta se estremecía de placer.

Poco a poco, bajó por su cuello hasta llegar al par de pechos, donde se entretuvo mordiendo, tocando y succionando hasta que se cansó y bajó lentamente por su vientre, dándole besos húmedos, dirigiéndose a su sexo, pero, al llegar ahí, se detuvo.

La rubia lo miró con súplica, pues su libido había despertado y estaba deseosa que el chico la hiciera suya.

\- ¿No vas a golpearme? – dijo ella jadeando

\- Oye, estas con Seiya Kou, no con Christian Grey. Tu tortura no solo serán los golpes… - le sonrió provocadoramente mientras se volvía a recostar – tranquila, porque yo seré tu guía.

El pelinegro se acercó al tazón de fresas, tomó una, la embarró de crema y con deleite se la llevó a la boca.

La rubia no soportaba aquello; cada mirada y cada mordida que le daba a la fruta hacían que su sexo le pidiera con mayor urgencia ser saciado. ¡Vaya que los golpes no eran la única forma de hacer sufrir a alguien!

Seiya tomó una segunda fruta, la embarró de crema y se acercó lentamente a ella, con mirada lujuriosa. Poco a poco, se la fue acercando a la boca y ella, ansiosa, esperaba recibirla pero en el último minuto, Seiya se arrepintió.

Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su hermoso rostro, y dirigió la fruta hacia su sexo, acariciándola con ella, dándole placer con la fresa.

\- ¡Seiya! – gimió Serena al sentir el roce de la fruta en su intimidad, al tiempo que se arqueaba y se dejaba embargar por el delirante placer.

\- Creo que ésta boquita tiene más hambre que la de allá arriba – dijo él, mientras la estimulaba lentamente.

El pelinegro soltó la fresa y comenzó a besar los muslos de su novia, para después, con un suave movimiento, separar delicadamente los labios que le impedían el acceso completo al amado paraíso.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Seiya fue acercando su boca al sexo de Serena, para comenzar a recorrer y degustar con su lengua, la crema batida y la miel cristalina de ella.

Serena gritó de placer, disfrutando como al fin su novio la liberaba de su sufrimiento, amando cada una de las caricias que la suave lengua le proporcionaba.

\- Éste es el sabor que me gusta – dijo él con voz ronca, incorporándose y besándola salvajemente, dejándola percibir el dulzor de la crema batida.

Seiya se incorporó de la cama, situándose atrás de la chica para besarle la espalda mientras pegaba su miembro a los glúteos de ella.

\- ¿Ve cómo me pone, señorita Tsukino?

\- Si…- le respondió ella con dificultad.

De pronto, ella dejó de sentir la cercanía del pelinegro. Estando inmovilizada, no podía voltear para saber qué hacía o a donde se había dirigido.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el frio de un metal acariciando su intimidad, al tiempo que hacía que se pusiera de puntas y las piernas le temblaran.

Seiya había tomado una fusta y la estaba pasando entre las piernas de la rubia, estimulándola, dándole pequeños golpecitos en el clítoris.

\- Seiya – gimió ella

\- Te dije que no hablaras – el muchacho seguía en su labor.

El chico llevo el instrumento a sus labios para después dárselo a probar a ella, haciéndola degustar su propio sabor.

\- Así es como sabes – le dijo él, introduciéndole la legua al oído.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Serena fue un zumbido provocado por la fuerza ejercida que rompía el aire y enseguida sintió el ardor y escozor de aquél golpe asestado en los glúteos. La rubia soltó un grito de dolor, lo cual excitó al pelinegro, quien le asestó otro golpe en el otro glúteo.

\- Tranquila Bombón, no te voy a dar mucho, solo otros dos – le dijo, asestándole un tercer golpe.

Los blancos glúteos de Serena comenzaban a tornarse rojos, mientras ella comenzaba a sollozar.

\- ¡Basta Seiya! – decía

\- Uno más Bomboncito y ya – le contestó, asestándole el cuarto y último golpe.

La rubia había intentado aguantar aquello, sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, pues Seiya la había golpeado duro. Se sorprendió así misma de que esos golpes, además de dolerle, la excitaran.

Seiya se acercó a ella nuevamente y le vendó los ojos con la corbata que traía puesta, para después, quitarle las esposas y depositarla en la cama.

El muchacho le elevó los brazos sobre la cabeza y después recorrió con las manos bien abiertas todo el cuerpo de la chica, deteniéndose a masajear un poco los senos y después continuar su recorrido hasta la punta de los pies.

No era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, claro está, pero aquella atmósfera erótica que los envolvía hacía que la experiencia fuera completamente nueva, lo que había agudizado sus sentidos y elevado sus hormonas al por mayor.

El pelinegro se deshizo del bóxer y se colocó sobre Serena, haciéndola sentir el peso de su cuerpo, lo que provocara que emitiera un gemido.

\- Bombón… - le dijo al oído – te amo

\- Y yo a ti – le respondió ella, al tiempo que le rodeaba la cadera con las piernas y le echaba los brazos al cuello, aprisionándolo.

Lentamente, Seiya fue introduciéndose dentro de ella, mientras besaba los pechos al tiempo que ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y enterraba los dejos entre los cabellos de él.

El chico comenzó a moverse poco a poco, hasta que fue tomando un ritmo que iba aumentando de velocidad.

La rubia comenzó a gemir, pidiéndole a su novio que no se detuviera mientras éste se movía cada vez más rápido.

Aferrados, el uno contra el otro, pronto llegó el orgasmo que los hizo estremecerse, gimiendo sus nombres.

El muchacho se desvaneció sobre ella, y de la misma manera lenta en la que entró, salió, quitándole la corbata de los ojos y acostándose a su lado.

\- ¿Te gustó tu regalo, Bombón? – le preguntó sonriente, pero la mirada que vio no era la que él esperaba.

Sin decir más, Seiya sintió como la pequeña mano de su novia se estampaba contra su mejilla con tal fuerza, que lo hizo girar el rostro.

\- ¡Ay Bombón! – dijo él, mientras se sobaba la mejilla – con un gracias hubiera sido suficiente.

\- ¡Eso es por haberme pegado! – le dijo enojada

\- ¡Pero oye! Te dije que solo iban a ser cuatro golpecitos

\- Pero me dolieron

\- Pues parece que después los disfrutaste muy bien – dijo él, acomodándose la mandíbula - ¡casi me sacas un diente!

\- No seas exagerado. No fue lo mismo a lo que yo sentí – le contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos – y esto es por todo lo demás.

La chica se colocó sobre él, rodeándole el cuello y besándolo con pasión mientras él la rodeaba de la cintura y la atraía aún más contra su cuerpo.

\- Wow Bombón, esto si es un agradecimiento – jadeó él – eso hubieras hecho desde un principio.

Ella le dedicó una mirada pícara

\- Bueno Señor Kou, yo no le he dado permiso de que hable.

\- ¿Qué? – Seiya tragó saliva con dificultad.

\- Estoy diciendo que ahora usted será mi sumiso. A ver qué le parecen sus _Cincuenta sombras de Tsukino._

\- Serena creo que se nos hará tarde para llegar a cortar tu pastel – dijo él incorporándose y dejando a la rubia a un lado de la cama.

\- Ah ah. Nada de eso – le dijo ella, poniéndole una mano en el pecho y haciendo que se recostara, mientras se mordía el labio.

Voluptuosamente, la chica se incorporó de la cama y meneando la cadera de forma provocativa, se acercó al estante donde estaban las fustas.

Con pasos felinos, Serena ya se encontraba de nuevo en la cama, donde un muy excitado y urgido Seiya la esperaba con impaciencia.

\- Gracias por el regalo, Bomboncito – le dijo ella divertida mientras se acercaba sin pudor al rostro de él, vendándole los ojos con la corbata.

Una vez vendado, la rubia recorrió lentamente el torso de su novio con la fusta, deleitándose con los movimientos sugestivos que él hacía al sentir la caricia del instrumento.

\- Bienvenido a tus Cincuenta sombras de Tsukino – le dijo ella, asestando el primer golpe.

 _50 sombras_

\- ¿Me podrías dar el libro mañana?

\- Si Bombón, mañana te lo entrego – dijo Seiya, mientras la rubia abría la puerta de su casa.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Serena!

La chica soltó un grito de emoción al ver a su familia y amigos reunidos esperándola para cortar el pastel.

Mientras era abrazada por sus padres y su hermano, Seiya cerró la puerta. Luego, Serena se vio rodeada de sus amigas y los novios de éstas, lo que aprovechó el pelinegro para saludar a sus suegros.

\- Señor Tsukino, buenas noches – dijo el chico, estrechando la mano de Kenji.

\- Hola Seiya, buenas noches. Me alegra ver que hayas cruzado la puerta con mi hija y no salido del pastel.

\- Ay señor que gracioso es – dijo el chico sonriendo vergonzosamente.

\- Hola hijo

\- Hola Señora Ikuko.

\- Espero que este año no hayas hecho que mi pobre Serena se infartara.

\- Por supuesto que no Señora – el pelinegro sonrió – de hecho si se fija, podrá ver que mi Bombón lleva puesto un bonito collar que le regale en medio de una cita romántica.

Yaten y Taiki se acercaron al lugar donde su hermano estaba con los papás de su cuñada.

\- Con que cita romántica, ¿no? – dijo el castaño

\- Si como no – agregó el platinado maliciosamente.

\- Bueno, con permiso, nosotros nos retiramos – dijeron los padres de Serena, dejando solo al trio.

\- Oigan ¡cállense! Por mero me delatan con mis suegros – alegó el pelinegro – además, si le regalé el collar

\- Pero no en una cita romántica – recalcó Taiki

\- Y a todo esto, ¿cómo les fue? – preguntó pervertidamente Yaten

\- Yo diría que más que excelente – dijo fanfarronamente Seiya, mientras bebía su soda – Ambos vivimos nuestras 50 sombras…

\- ¿Los dos fueron sumisos? – preguntó Taiki curioso, haciendo un movimiento de manos.

\- Yep. Obviamente primero ella y después yo, pero si.

\- Lo más divertido ahora va a ser, que le pagues a papá todo lo que te prestó – el platinado se cruzó de brazos, mirando burlonamente a Seiya.

\- ¡Ja! Ese no será problema. Además, Faraón jamás me ha cobrado un centavo de lo que me presta – les guiñó un ojo.

\- ¡Pero por qué! A nosotros si nos hace pagarles – dijo sorprendido Taiki

\- Eso es porque soy su hijo favorito, y el más guapo – el pelinegro agitó si cola de caballo y se dirigió a la mesa donde ya estaban reunidos todos dejando a sus hermanos boquiabiertos.

\- ¡Hey chicos! ¡Acérquense! Ya vamos a cantarle a Serena Las mañanitas – gritó Ikuko hacia los otros dos Kou.

 _50 sombras_

Una vez partido el pastel y convidado los bocadillos, todos se encontraban platicando y degustando las exquisiteces que mamá Ikuko había preparado con ayuda de Lita.

Serena y las chicas se encontraban charlando amenamente en el comedor mientras los chicos (Taiki, Seiya, Yaten, Nicholas, Andrew y Sammy) hablaban cosas de chicos en la sala.

\- ¿Y cómo estuvo la sorpresa de éste año, Serena? Preguntó curiosa Mina, mientras las demás esperaban expectantes.

\- Excelente. De todas las que me ha dado, esta ha sido la más decente

\- ¿De qué se trató? – preguntaron a coro

\- Me llevó a la Starligth Tower – dijo despreocupada mientras comía pastel – y vivimos nuestras 50 sombras.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – volvieron a preguntar a coro

\- Creímos que Seiya sería incapaz de pegarte – dijo Lita

\- Además, ¿cómo supo que querías tener una experiencia así? – preguntó Rei

\- Pues no lo sé, pero lo supo – les contestó la rubia – y debo decir que ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Serena dirigió su mirada al grupo de chicos que platicaban alegremente, cuando Seiya se volvió hacia donde ellas estaban y sus miradas se toparon.

Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en los labios de ambos, sabiendo que esa sería la primera de muchas veces que recrearían las _Cincuenta sombras de Kou._

 _Fin_

* * *

Buenas noches!

Espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado y que no tenga algunas incoherencias y errores (muero de sueño, soy una sailor zombie -.-)

Gracias a Serenity Rose Kou, Milagros Montero, Blackbomberwoman sensei, ShadowKitty Moon1999, Lizbeth Vara y Kamisumi Shirohoshi por sus reviews y a Anna Álvarez, Kary Martínez, Mirel GutArch, Kathi Riquelme, Paola Noguera y Ana Bella por sus comentarios vía inbox!

Me despido Bombones, no se olviden pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou. Nos leemos pronto! Besos estelares!

P.S. Mañana es mi cumpleaños :p jiji Happy Birthday to me :3


End file.
